Out of the Blue
by Cold-Creature
Summary: The Brotherhood members are bored… So Pietro declares it is time for desperate measures! Time for Truth or Dare! Surprises await! Slash! Main pairing: Kodd!


**Out of the Blue **

**

* * *

**

**The Brotherhood members are bored… So Pietro declares it is time for desperate measures! Time for Truth or Dare! Surprises await! Slash! Main pairing: Kodd! **

**

* * *

**

Genre: Humour/Craziness!

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash, possible swearing… chaos!

A/N: Chaos? Oh yes please! This was just something I made up on the spot, hope you like!

* * *

The Brotherhood Boarding House was quiet, no yells, no explosions; just a comforting hum of the television and the odd soft clink of metal. Lance loved the silence and was lounging in front of the television watching nothing in particular. Pietro was sitting on the floor playing jacks; his hands were a blur as he played to see how many of the metal objects he could snatch up.

Fred was staring at the television like Lance, but the huge mutant was sitting on the floor because he had crushed the last lounge. Wanda had gone off, saying she'd rather be in the company of her new boyfriend, amazingly a school jock. And Todd was sleeping, snoring softly on top of roof; he had been sent out to hold the antenna but by looking at the fuzzy screen it was easy to see the smaller mutant had dozed off.

Finishing his 72nd game of jacks, Pietro had had enough of the silence and declared that there needed to be more noise.  
"I'm BORED!" he yelled.

Everyone in the room jumped; there was a yelp from the roof followed by a blur of Todd's form falling past the window. The TV antenna soon followed with a few wires. Lance growled; that would put the television out of commission for a few days.

"Pietro" Lance growled looking at the slightly guilty speedster peering out the window "_Everyone's_ bored"

Pietro poked his tongue out at Lance before he pulled a dazed Todd through the window. The frog-like mutant yawned, staggered, before he collapsed on the couch next to Lance. The rock-tumbler frowned and prodded Todd,  
"Toad?" he asked.

Todd made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat before cracking his eyes open,  
"What time is it?" he mumbled.

Fred looked at his watch Todd had given him as a gift; the wristband had to be stretched.  
"7:30"

Pietro looked annoyed,  
"Is that it…" the white haired boy looked like he was buzzing with energy "Who wants to play a game?" he asked.

Todd's exhausted eyes brightened and he seemed to grow excited too, reminding Lance Todd was the youngest of the Brotherhood; not Pietro.  
"What type of game?"

Pietro smirk grew wider,  
"Truth or Dare?"

Todd's smile slipped,  
"No way man!" he said his voice sounding nervous "Last time I played I had to steal Fuzzy's underwear, yo"

Lance snickered at the memory of Todd returning with bright red boxer shorts, looking very ruffled, and looking extremely embarrassed.

Fred looked excited,  
"I love Truth or Dare! I'm in!"

Lance grinned as he saw Todd's face draining of colour,  
"Count me in," said the earth-manipulator.

Pietro rounded on Todd, narrowing his eyes,  
"Toad…" he growled; it was a warning.

Shaking his head Todd bit his lower lip and backed away from Pietro, all the while sending pleading looks in Lance's direction, but the other teen was no help.  
"Fine! I'll do it… Man, I know I'm going to regret this… This can't be long yo, I have to go out at eight"

"Whatever" in a blur of white Pietro had left and returned with an empty beer bottle from Lance's room, "Me first!" he giggled sitting down, waiting impatiently for the others to sit in a circle.

Todd hesitated,  
"No wonder Wanda wants to get away from us" he muttered before sitting next to Pietro, Lance sat next to Todd and Fred sat in between Lance and Pietro.

Grinning wildly Pietro put the bottle down and spun it, he bounced excitedly as the bottle slowed and landed on Fred.  
"Truth or Dare, big boy?"

"Err… Uh-Dar- No, Truth" Fred bumbled before blurting out his answer.

"Truth hmm…" Pietro looked thoughtful for a moment "Let's start of small, who do you have a crush on Freddy?"

Fred's face heated and he coughed and averted his eyes; Lance snickered with Todd while Pietro grinned,  
"Ta-Tabitha"

Todd laughed before giving Fred a thumbs-up,  
"Knew it all along"

Lance grinned brightly,  
"Good luck"

Pietro shook his head,  
"Enough of the mushie stuff already! Your turn Fred! Spin!"

Fred spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Lance. The older mutant groaned and pouted meekly.  
"Truth or Dare?" asked Fred smiling.

"Dare me" Lance said shrugging, trying to look uncaring.

"I dare you to… sing the Pokemon theme song… you have to dance too," said Fred grinning.

Lance's jaw set and he growled at Freddie, who was giving Todd a high five,  
"Yo, I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it, I owe ya ten bucks," laughed Todd giving Fred a note.

Lance stood and sang a few words and danced pathetically, but it was enough to send the other three boys into hysterics. Lance slumped to the ground looking extremely embarrassed for being caught watching the show in the first place.

"My turn now" he growled before snatching up the bottle. It went around and stopped on Todd who squeaked and scurried away from Lance's evil glare.

"Truth or Dare, Toad?"

"Uh… T-Truth… man" Todd groaned after giving his answer.

Lance grinned,  
"Are you a virgin?" Pietro laughed aloud and winked at Lance who snickered.

Todd visibly tensed and blushed,  
"No" he whispered.

Lance and Pietro's jaws dropped,  
"WHAT!"

"I-I'm not a virgin," stuttered Todd.

"When was this?" asked Pietro in disbelief.

"Who with?" growled Lance.

"Hey, leave him alone, he doesn't have to answer" said Fred pushing the other two mutants away from Todd who was looking very nervous.

Cringing away from the dangerous looks from Pietro and Lance, Todd picked up the bottle and spun it. It slowed and finally stopped on Pietro. Todd grinned,  
"Truth or Dare?"

Pietro frowned at the dangerous look in Todd's eyes,  
"Dare"

"Yes!" Todd whooped, Fred laughed aloud to which made Pietro feel suddenly very vulnerable. "Ok Speedy! I dare ya to kiss Lancey over there for ten seconds"

"What?" roared Lance glaring at Todd

Todd 'Eep-ed' and leapt up and clung to a nearby wall. Fred laughed louder while Pietro stared at Lance with wide eyes. Lance glared at the speedster as if daring him to try it. Todd crept down the wall smirking at Pietro,

"What? You frightened, ten seconds too long for you?"

Lance grimaced at Todd's daring tone; he knew Pietro never turned down a dare. Before Lance could prepare himself he was tackled over, Pietro's lips locked with his own.

In the background Fred and Todd were doubled over with laughter, but Pietro ignored them and counted the second down inside his head. Lance was dazed; he was not ready for Pietro to start exploring his mouth with his tongue.

"9… 10… 11?" Todd blinked before laughing to himself, Fred watched with wide eyes as Todd continued to count "12… 13… 14… Uh guys?"

Pietro's eyes flew open; he blinked and pulled away from Lance whose eyelids were fluttering in a daze. Todd tried to smother his laughter but he couldn't hold himself back as he curled onto his side as tears of laughter trickled down his face.

Lance and Pietro scuttled away from each other, both blushing profoundly for not ending the kiss.  
"Lance, take my turn will ya" said Pietro quietly, not looking Lance in the eyes.

Lance bit his lower lip and spun the bottle,  
"Freddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Freddie without a thought.

"Uh…" Lance was at a loss. What could he get Freddie to do that would embarrass him to no end? A sneaky smile slipped onto Lance's face "I dare you to call Tabitha a declare your love"

Freddie's face became crimson red. Todd pushed Lance angrily,  
"Aw man, that ain't cool," snapped Todd.

"You know the rules," said Lance smirking.

"Nah man" snapped Todd glaring at Lance "Don't be a bloody sadist!"

"Will you take his dare then?" asked Pietro nudging Todd.

Todd looked over at Fred, who was watching him hopefully. Sighing he agreed,  
"Yeah… gimme a dare"

Lance winked at Pietro but both blushed when Freddie snickered at them.  
"Todd, I dare you to go get your girlfriend and bring her over"

Todd bit his lip and blushed.  
"I… Can't do that man," he said.

"Why not?" laughed Lance at Todd's face turned a deeper red.

"For one I don't have a girlfriend… but my boyfriend would kill me if I brought him over" said Todd blushing deeply.

Lance and Pietro stopped laughing and stared at Todd like he'd grown another head,  
"Boyfriend?" the both asked.

Todd sighed loudly and stood,  
"This game is boring," he said, "And I've got a date anyway"

"A date?" asked Pietro.

"Course" said Todd looking at Pietro like he was daft; there was a knock at the front door and Todd's face brightened and he hopped to the front door. Lance and Pietro peered around the corner and watched Todd open the front door.

Both boys' mouths fell open.

"Vhat's wrong vith zhem?" came a familiar German voice.

Todd looked over his shoulder at Pietro and Lance,  
"Beats me," said Todd grinning at his two friends, before waving to Freddie who was waving goodbye "Come on Fuzzy,"

Kurt grinned and slung his arm around Todd's shoulders as they walked away from the open door,  
"Vhat vhere you doing before I got 'ere?"

"Truth or Dare… Luckily there was no late night panty runs this time… man, last time was embarrassing enough"

"Zhey didn't know you and me vere dating zhen?" asked Kurt raising an eyebrow.

"Take a wild guess Fuzzy," said Todd grinning.

Back inside the Boarding House, Lance and Pietro were still staring after the couple walking away and laughing loudly. Lance swallowed and asked the question on both mutants' minds,  
"How long do you think… they've been-?"

"Eight months now" said Freddie walking into the kitchen.

Pietro stared after Fred in shock before he looked at Lance,  
"Let's never play truth and dare again"

Lance shrugged before giving Pietro a sinister smirk,  
"Oh, I don't know… that kiss wasn't that bad was it?"

Pietro blushed and turned his face away,  
"W-Well… no, not really- mmff"

Fred peeked out of the kitchen and guffawed around the donut he was eating, before turning away and smirking.

Why was he the only straight guy in the Brotherhood?

* * *

A/N: Cheers! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review!


End file.
